<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>溺 by C13H18dOc2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334263">溺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C13H18dOc2/pseuds/C13H18dOc2'>C13H18dOc2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chinese Language, F/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Prostitution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C13H18dOc2/pseuds/C13H18dOc2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>关于夜露的过去的一个脑洞文，大概设定是在红莲秘话之前。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>溺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*含3P，除夜露外都是路人角色<br/>*文笔不好，请多担待<br/>*原发于废文网，注册了这边搬过来的</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你，体会过溺水的感觉吗？”<br/>
那个裸身躺在炉边的女人向正在系衣带的男人提出了一个问题。<br/>
“那种水没过头顶，灌满耳鼻的感觉。一切的声音都变得十分遥远，一切的画面都变得模糊不清…”<br/>
女人凑近男人耳边，伴随着话语缓缓吐出的烟雾在男人的脸上弥散开来。<br/>
已经整理好衣物的男人皱了皱眉，侧身一手搂住女人的腰，另一只手狠狠地捏了下女人的乳尖。<br/>
“你以为我是什么人？”男人冷哼一声，“只有无二江边那些愚蠢的贫民才会和水打交道。”<br/>
女人任由男人的手在自己身上游走，脸上却始终维持着一个漠然的表情。男人看她并无反应，便失去了兴致，松手准备离开。<br/>
“夜露，你很美，尤其是你的眼神。”出门时男人又回头打量了一下她，“下次来多玛的时候，我还会再指名你的。”<br/>
被称作夜露的女人没有回答什么，只是缓缓地吸了一口手中的烟，目送这个初来的客人离开了她的房间。</p><p><br/>
春宵一刻值千金，然而想买一晚美人的陪伴或许千金也不够。<br/>
中年的青楼老板每每想起自家的摇钱树就不住地喜上眉梢。原本他以为那个被称为夜露的女人只有一副美丽的皮囊，从来不会勾引别人的她并不会有什么客人。没想到，那些嫖客似乎玩腻了花枝招展的莺莺燕燕，尤其是身居高位的人，不少都对这个冷漠女人的床笫有着特别的兴趣。而夜露也不会对客人有所挑剔，即使现在被捧成了头牌，也不在乎被带入她房内的人是谁。<br/>
多玛的花街当时流传着一句话，只要付得起青楼老板给出的价格，就算是蛮族也能与夜露共度春宵。<br/>
那个男人再次来到这片花柳巷子的时候，恰好是多玛的夏季。夜晚依旧燥热的空气和隐隐约约的淫靡之声刺激着每一个行人的神经。<br/>
青楼老板笑着迎接了他的到来。<br/>
“啊！是东之国来的大人！真是有失远迎，您是想…”<br/>
老板话音未落，男人便掏出了一袋金币甩在桌上。<br/>
“带我去夜露姑娘的房间”<br/>
青楼老板又惊又喜，立刻捡起钱袋，低头确认起了真伪和数量。过了会，他才抬起头来，像是想起了什么，略带尴尬地说“夜露她今晚正接待着一位客人，您可能得等一下…”<br/>
男人倒也不惊讶，只是摸了摸腰上的佩刀，“我出的钱难道还不够买她一晚上？”<br/>
”够，够，那位客人好像没有过夜的打算，您现在就可以随我来。”<br/>
青楼老板似乎听出了男人语气中的不善，连忙揣起金币，领着他走上楼梯。<br/>
二层走廊两侧的房间不断传出各种男女的呻吟，有些隔着窗还能看见缠绵在一起的肉体。老板领着男人穿过走廊，来到一扇装饰豪华的门前。可以隐约听见门内木制床的摇晃，却没有和别处一样的男女交欢声。<br/>
青楼老板有些犹豫，又转头看了眼男人，畏畏缩缩地说：“大人您看这…”<br/>
“快，敲门。”<br/>
“唉，这…”<br/>
青楼老板衡量了下利弊，还是抬起了手准备敲门。然而，他的手还没接触到门，门就直接开了。一个随便披着外衣的矮个子男人走了出来，身上层层叠叠的肥肉随着他的动作不住地晃动。这个胖子一见站在门口的老板，立刻吼了起来：“你来的正好，我正想找你呢！这个头牌是怎么回事啊？肏起来简直就和一具尸体一样！亏得我还特意渡海来这边，结果只是个叫都不会叫动也不会动的死人！”<br/>
“哼，怕是你的某个地方不够长吧。”一旁的男人突然发出一声冷笑。<br/>
“你说什么？！”被打断话语的胖子一听，拎起拳头就想往男人脸上招呼。<br/>
“这位客人！别，别！”青楼老板吓得赶紧拉住了胖子，“我带您去别的姑娘那儿。今天费用就全免了，我等下让两个上好的姑娘来伺候您一晚上，您看如何？”<br/>
胖子其实知道自己不是男人的对手，也并不是真的想打架。这时他一听老板的话，就顺势下了台阶，也不再吵闹，只是催促着老板赶紧走人。老板则又看了眼男人，似乎是有点犹豫。<br/>
“你带他去吧。”男人也没在意，径直走进房内关上了门。<br/>
“呸，居然真有喜欢肏这种尸体的人…”<br/>
胖子看到他这目中无人的样子，又对着门骂骂咧咧地嘟哝了几句，随后便扯着老板离开了。<br/>
夜露所居住的房间并不大，虽然距离他上次来已经过去了一段时间，但屋内的摆设没有任何变化，似乎并没有被她水涨船高的身价所影响。<br/>
男人扫视一圈屋内，目光最后落在了屏风后的床上。他的呼吸稍微有些急促了起来，在心中盘旋许久的烟雾的主人正披着浴衣，斜靠在床栏上看着他。男人放下随身携带的物件，靠近床边。这时他才看见，夜露惨白的肌肤上有着一些的不自然红色印迹和伤痕，额角的一道伤口似乎还在渗血，甚至脖子上还能隐约看到几个指印。然而夜露却好像没有发生过任何事一样，只是面无表情地看着男人。<br/>
“没想到今天客人还不少。”<br/>
男人在她身边坐下，用手拭去她额头上的血滴，看着她的双眼说道：“还记得我吗？”<br/>
“记得，我怎么会忘呢？”夜露拿起烟杆，缓缓地抽了一口，“你托人送来的那些东之国的东西可不便宜。”<br/>
男人听到这句话，像是放下了心里的一块石头。他带着温柔的表情，伸手轻轻触碰夜露身上露出的伤痕。<br/>
“疼吗？”<br/>
夜露虽然没有回答，但轻蹙的眉头说明了一切。<br/>
“为什么不反抗？”<br/>
“你被猪压着的时候还能反抗吗？”夜露冷笑一声，放下了手上的烟。<br/>
男人一愣，觉得这个女人似乎比他初来的时候多了一些属于人的味道。<br/>
“你还记得我问过你的问题吗？”夜露像是想起了什么，突然认真地看着男人的双眼，又重复了一遍当时的问题，“你体会过溺水的感觉吗？”<br/>
男人摇了摇头，只是看着夜露。<br/>
“每次接待客人的时候，我就像在水里一样。”<br/>
夜露的一句话好像又把她自己带回了毫无快感可言的日日夜夜，无论趴在自己身上的人是何种族，无论高矮胖瘦，一切离她好像都如此地遥远。夜露记得每一个客人的脸，却无法回忆起他们对自己做过的事。那些人在欢愉的时候对她说过许多类似的话，浸没在水中的她只能回忆起只言片语。有些说她很美想带她回家，有些说她的眼神点燃了蹂躏她的对象想要去征服她的欲望，还有…<br/>
男人轻抚着夜露的脸颊，从手心传来的温度好像一只手，将她从冰冷刺骨的水中拉出。<br/>
“我带你离开这里可好？”男人温柔而又带侵略性的话语将她紧紧包裹，“再也没有什么能让你落水…”<br/>
夜露只是盯着他的双眼，没有说话。<br/>
“我想，带你回去，回东之国。”男人缓缓凑近，话语夹带着温热的气息流入了夜露的耳中。<br/>
夜露伸手摸进男人的衣襟，将手放在他的心脏部位。“你不是第一个对我说这句话的。”她轻轻抚摸着男人的胸口，指腹轻柔地掠过他的乳头。<br/>
这轻痒的挑逗让男人呼吸急促了起来。夜露披着的浴衣并没有系带，那裸露的肉体从刚才起就一直在刺激着男人的感官。他的手从夜露的脸上缓缓往下滑动，跨过挺立的双峰，越过平坦而又柔软的小腹，最终停留在了她的大腿根部。与夜露身上的伤痕相比，那个胖子似乎在她隐秘的部位没有留下什么痕迹。夜露感受着他的指节在大腿内侧轻轻摩挲，她收回了放在男人胸口的手，顺势往床上一倒，仰面看着男人。散开的浴衣完全暴露了她的身体，男人似乎读懂了夜露的意思，但是却没有做出进一步的表示。“我是认真的。”他挪开了视线，再次吐露了自己的想法，“我想给你一个圆满的未来。”<br/>
男人的局促似乎让夜露有些意外，她坐了起来，双手捧住男人的脸颊，直视着他的双眼，缓缓说道“你不是第一个和我说的，但是却是第一个把这些话作为开场白的。”她没有给男人回应的机会，直接用自己的双唇堵住了男人的嘴。她的舌头在男人的口腔里不断地游走，让男人的舌头无处可避，就像一条温热的蛇，紧紧地绕了上来。在唇舌纠缠之间，夜露的右手缓缓下移，用手指在那个明显凸起的地方隔着衣料缓缓摩擦。<br/>
或许结束再说也不错？略带冰凉的触感和被触碰的酥痒觉挑拨着他的神经，他不由得回应了夜露的挑逗，伸手搂住了她的腰，将她紧紧搂入怀中。<br/>
漫长而潮湿的吻还在继续，两人的双唇与舌头纠缠在一起，难舍难分。夜露帮男人褪去了衣物，将胸前的柔软抵上了男人的胸膛。男人似乎放弃了理智，他扶着夜露的腰和头，在深吻之中，两人倒在了床上。<br/>
夜露感觉自己又倒回了水中，溅起的水花模糊了她的视线，在她胸口舔舐的男人的身影也不再清晰。情迷之中的男人似乎注意到了夜露的异样，冷静下来的他收回正在揉捏夜露私处的手，“如果你不喜欢的话，就算了吧。”<br/>
“不…”夜露缓过神来，翻身骑在男人身上，将他坚硬的分身送入已经湿润的下体。结合带来的触感让她不由得仰头发出喘息，她配合着男人的动作扭动着腰肢，瀑布般的黑发垂落，遮住了她的表情。男人感受着那怀念已久的温暖，身上人发出的喘息突破了他的理智。他搂住夜露，将她压在身下，双手扶住她的大腿，将积攒的思绪化作一次次的冲击。夜露似乎是为了回应他，将双腿绕上了他的腰。男人不停止自己的动作，抽插的同时贪婪地吮吸着夜露胸前的凸起。他们接吻、翻滚，肉体相互撞击、体液互相混合。充满情欲的喘息与气味漫布在整个房间之中。男人觉得自己似乎化开了夜露心中的寒冰，似乎眼前完美的人偶通过他们的结合拥有了自己的灵魂。这个念头使得男人无法再忍受，伴随着电流一般的激烈快感从下体传来，男人的大脑突然只剩下了一片空白。<br/>
欢愉过后的沉睡往往是最好的放松。男人再次醒来的时候已经是次日晌午。夜露草草地披着外套，拿着烟杆，倚在桌边眺望窗外。男人看着她，想起昨晚她热情的回应，感觉自己的胸口似乎被暖意填满。他径直走到夜露的身边，搂住她的肩膀，重重地吻在她的唇上。那股熟悉的烟草味透过口腔传来，男人发现夜露似乎有些迟疑，但很快地回应了他的索求。深吻结束后，男人依旧紧紧地抱着夜露，在她的耳边说“答应我，嫁给我，和我一起走好吗？”<br/>
怀中的美人一动不动，只是拿起了烟又抽了一口。<br/>
“我不能没有你…”男人抚摸着夜露的长发，露出了温柔的表情。<br/>
夜露幽幽地叹了一口气“你不介意我的身份？”<br/>
“没事，没有人会知道你的过去。”男人信誓旦旦。<br/>
夜露看着他，沉默着，不知道过了多久才回复道“两天后的黄昏，你来找我。”<br/>
男人听着这句话，就像是一段绝妙的音乐，在他的脑海中久久回荡。在伴奏之下，他似乎看到了相濡以沫，看到了携手到老，看到了子孙满堂。眉眼间难以抑制地透着快乐的他，全然忘却了夜露深藏眼中的漠然，踏着舞步一般的脚步离开了花街。</p><p><br/>
男人从来没有感到过两天的时间能有这么漫长。<br/>
当天，他带着赎身用的钱提前赶到花街，想要早些带着他的心上人离开这里。但是迎接他的青楼老板却好像无视了他的请求，只是客客气气地回应着他。<br/>
“大人，夜露小姐让您再去找她谈谈。”<br/>
男人虽然有些疑虑，但是考虑到夜露头牌的身份，便也觉得没什么不妥。有什么能比心上人的容颜更让人魂牵梦绕呢？他兴冲冲地跑上楼梯，径直向夜露的房间奔去。<br/>
然而当他来到那扇熟悉的门前，却看到了难以置信的一幕。豪华的门扉敞开着，房内的一切一览无余。那是一幅足以令人血脉喷张的画面----夜露裸身坐在一个男性的身上，背对着他，随着他的撞击不停扭动着自己的腰身。她的长发被盘起，但已经显得有些散乱，落下的发丝因汗水打湿，紧紧贴在她雪白的肌肤之上。而那张有着令男人朝思暮想的精致双唇的脸，正一脸陶醉地舔舐吮吸着她另一个男性的性器。因为身下猛烈的冲击，夜露含混不清地发出一阵阵地娇喘。三个人似乎没有发现门口的男人，依旧兴致高昂地进行着交合。<br/>
男人看着这一切，仿佛失去了思考能力。一股寒意覆盖了他，让他甚至怀疑自己是不是在噩梦之中。然而，那个夜露正在用嘴服侍的男性说的话，却把他拉回了现实。<br/>
“唔…技术有长进啊。”那个男性顿了顿，压抑着自己欢愉的吐息，“当然包括手段。呼…上次东之国在红玉海的事多亏你提供了消息。啊…把你推荐给那个，傻子，真是明智…哈…”<br/>
这个声音男人可以说是熟悉到不能再熟悉。这是帝国派来监管多玛的贵人，也是男人来多玛数次打交道最多的人。喘息声渐起，多玛总督随着高潮释放了自己，松开了扶住夜露脑袋的手。夜露在短暂的吞咽后，一边继续迎合着下体持续的冲击，一边伸出舌头舔去嘴角的白浊液体，就像是怕错过什么美味一般。<br/>
“男人嘛，哈啊…给点他们想要的甜头，就会沉溺进去…啊…还有点不干净呢…”说着，她撩起耳边的发丝别在耳后，凑近总督，用嘴开始清理他沾有白浊液体却依旧坚挺的分身。<br/>
“看来我确实没看错人。”总督眯起了双眼，示意夜露转身趴在另一个男人身上，并用手指挑弄夜露的后庭。一阵戏弄之后，他将自己的性器插入，两人同时冲击着夜露的下体，使得她几乎失去理智，发出一阵又一阵混杂着快感与痛苦的哀求。<br/>
看着三人旁若无人的交合，男人回忆起了过去的点点滴滴，不得不直面自己被欺骗的事实。他就像是夜露曾经描述过的那样，感觉自己被浸在水中，一切事物都离他远去，窒息的感觉牢牢的束缚住了自己。一阵又一阵的淫靡之声将男人拉回现实，他失魂落魄地扶住房门，呆滞了一会后踉踉跄跄地离开这里。<br/>
无意间瞥到门口的总督看着那个远去的背影，不住地低声笑了出来，“你还真是残忍啊…”而此时的夜露，却伴随着肉体与精神双重的快感，迎来了绝顶的高潮。<br/>
回到东之国的男人大病几天后，向上级汇报了之前任务失败的原因，并接受了给予的惩罚，从此离开了官场。如今在黄金港做着小本生意为生的他，将与夜露有关的一切都埋在了记忆的深处。</p><p><br/>
某日午后。<br/>
酒馆内两个货商的对话引起了他的注意。<br/>
“哎你听说了吗？多玛反抗军失败了，加雷马的皇太子还真是厉害。”<br/>
“那以后多玛就是皇太子坐镇了？”<br/>
“没有，听说是新提拔了个女总督。”<br/>
“女的？”<br/>
“对啊，好像叫夜…夜…哦对了，是叫夜露。”<br/>
“不会是皇太子的情妇吧？”<br/>
“谁知道呢？听说手段特别残忍…”<br/>
两人的声音渐渐低沉，男人难以听到后续。<br/>
（夜露…吗？不会那么巧吧？如果…）<br/>
他自嘲地笑了笑，摇了摇头，将愚蠢的想法驱逐出脑海。<br/>
（沉溺在她身上的男人，又何止我一个呢…）</p><p><br/>
--fin--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>